


Ice Cream Man

by Mooki358



Category: Bangarang - Skrillex (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, I blame YouTube for this, Ice cream man is named Robert, Nipple Licking, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, he looks like a Robert, reader is an adult, reader is female, this is not some kid the ice cream man is taking advantage of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooki358/pseuds/Mooki358
Summary: You and the ice cream man have a little rendezvous in his truck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend watching the music video before reading. Also, spoiler, this is set before the events of the video so the Ice cream man still has both hands. Oh and I obviously don't own the video, song, or characters. This was written purely for fun. I'm simply playing around in Skrillex's universe.

"And what would you like young lady?" the ice cream man asks as you lean in for a closer look. You notice the name tag on his shirt says Robert. "What would you recommend Robert?" you ask coyly as you lean in closer to Robert, giving him a better view of your cleavage. "Well I would recommend the strawberry cone. Why don't you step inside so I can give you a free sample," Robert says with a wink. At that suggestion you move towards the back of the truck. Robert opens the door and beckons you inside. As soon as you are inside he pulls you in for a kiss.

You place your arms around his neck and slowly deepen the kiss. His hands trail up and down your sides before settling on your ass to pull you in close. It doesn't take long before you both have to break apart for air. "Why don't we make this a little more exciting?" he suggests, motioning for you to follow him to the front of the truck. As you head to the front, Robert climbs into the driver's seat and pats his thigh. "Go ahead and climb on up" he says as he reaches to pull you into his lap. You climb into his lap and straddle him. As soon as you are on top you place your hands on either side of his head and go in for a kiss. Robert gently pushes his tongue against your lips asking for entrance.

You oblige of course. You both knew what the other wanted from the moment you approached the truck. Meanwhile Robert takes this opportunity to run his hands up under your shirt. You have to break the kiss for a moment to give him the chance to lift the shirt over your head. As soon as it is off Robert goes to work on the clasp on your bra. It only takes a moment before you feel your bra being gently pulled away from your chest. As soon as Robert has your bra off he takes your right nipple into his mouth whilst he reaches up to fondle your left breast. You arch your back and moan in pleasure as you feel his mustache tickling the soft skin of your breast. "Oh God Robert," you cry out as his teeth gently graze your nipple. "I take it you're enjoying yourself?" he says with a chuckle. "More than you know," you reply as you lean in for another kiss.

It is at this point you can feel his hardness between your legs. "Why don't we do something about this hmph?" you suggest as you reach down to give him a squeeze. "Oh yes," Robert groans as he leans his head back in pleasure. You take this opportunity to unzip his pants, reach into his underwear and pull his cock out. "Is this better?" you ask coyly whilst stroking up and down his length. "Oh yes," Robert lets out between shaky breaths. You climb off of his lap and settle on your knees between his legs. Oh so slowly you start licking at his cock as though it is one of the sweet treats for sale. "You little tease," Robert says as he motions for you to get back up.

As soon as you are standing he reaches to unzip your jeans. You shrug them off as Robert hooks his thumbs in your underwear and pulls them down. You kick the last of your clothing off to the side and climb back up into his lap. He then reaches down and slips a finger inside you. "You're so wet," he comments as he adds a second finger. At this point all you can do is moan and nod in agreement as Robert slides his fingers in and out of your core. "Please I need you inside of me," you finally manage to choke out.

Robert then removes his fingers and lines his cock up with your entrance. You slowly ease yourself down onto his cock until you feel his whole length inside of you. "Oh you're so tight," Robert groans as you slowly begin to move up and down on his cock. You feel his hands on your hips holding on for dear life as you start to pick up speed. It doesn't take long before both of you are moaning in pleasure and the truck is filled with the sounds of skin on skin. "Oh fuck I'm close," you cry out, "then cum for me," Robert whispers in your ear. That is all it takes to send you over the edge and into ecstasy, taking Robert with you in the process.

When you finally catch your breath you notice Robert is staring at you, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asks "Oh I'm so much more than ok," you reply with a grin. You gingerly pull yourself off of his lap and climb to your feet. Robert offers you a pack of Kleenex to clean yourself up with whilst he tucks himself away. You then go about gathering your clothes and getting dressed. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" you ask as you get settled in the passenger seat. "I would love to," Robert replies as he starts the truck and pulls out of the alley.


End file.
